Core 1 - Training Summary The Center on Macromolecular Dynamics by NMR Spectroscopy (CoMD/NMR) will offer training to affiliated scientists of the New York Structural Biology Center (NYSBC) and external scientists, both locally and nationally. The training plan includes (i) a course on NMR spin relaxation theory for solution and solid-state NMR spectroscopy; (ii) practical workshops on acquisition and analysis of NMR spectroscopic data for investigation of biological macromolecular dynamics; and (iii) individualized training of personnel from collaborator and DBP laboratories. All workshop and course materials will be produced in on-line, freely accessible formats. Training activities in CoMD/NMR will augment extensive existing training activities at NYSBC in theory and practice of NMR spectroscopy (theory, assignment strategies, structure calculations, etc.) and in other techniques in structural biology (x-ray crystallography and cryo-electron microscopy).